Historia Universal Versión Yaoi
by natalia clow
Summary: Lemon,violacion,incesto,orgias.Siempre hay otras formas de contar las cosas, ven y descubre la historias de nuestros amados países desde un punto de vista distinto.hay cosas que hetalia aún no ha contado y yo las contare.


**BUENAS… aquí les habla Natalia clow… les traigo… bueno ¿Cómo les dijera yo? … les traigo un proyecto que yo ya tenía hace bastante tiempo y que lo intente haciendo un manga pero no resulto muy bien y ahora que me toco ponerme a leer historia decidí hacerlo en forma de fanfic…**

**Este fanfic consta de varias historias que cuentan la verdadera historia de los países que amamos en hetalia… no digo que lo que dicen en hetalia sea mentira jaja ni mucho menos sólo que me gustaría contarles la historia bueno… a mi manera con ojos fujoshi activados…! XD entonces esta es la primera historia y es la historia de España… con la historia del islamismo!**

**Bueno… les cuento… estaba yo leyendo mi libro de historia cuando llegan en un parte y dicen…"(…) **_**El imperio musulmán subiendo por el norte de África **__**PENETRO**__**la península ibérica**_**(…)" mi mente le rebotaron esas palabras de un lado hacia el otro y mis ojos casi se salieron mientras avanzaba más y más por entre las páginas de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Mi España en verdad que sufrió bastante… y por eso mi mente sólo pensaba en la violación de mi amado España… les advierto esto tiene lemon, violaciones y de todo así que si no te gusta pos XD léete los libros aburridos de historia jajajjaa no mentiras XD… **

**¿Qué más les cuento? AH! Sí…. Bueno les comento que esto, bueno, no es un fanfic como los de siempre que tú simplemente llegas y te sientas esperando que el espíritu santo o la musa te inspiren para el siguiente capítulo… por lo que no esperen una actualización semanal mensual o lo que sea… si por casualidad te llega a gustar como cuento superficialmente la historia de España (que después profundizare más en ella) sólo subscríbete a la historia y cuando tenga un avance pues lo lees y listo :D y por cierto la siguiente historia será la de China *o* mi dios Yao es un gigoló ¬/¬ en verdad que se metió con muchos hombres y el imperio mongol *¬* fue demasiado sexy! En fin… espero que a las fujoshi les guste mi trabajo y sin más preámbulos aquí está la historia de España! **

**PD: jaja con esto ya puedes corchar a tus profesores de historia (?) XD**

**Pido disculpas m(_ _)m me he equivocado... tuve que corregir el capitulo... perdon...**

**Historia Española Parte 1**

Un calor penetrante inundaba mi cuerpo y mi lengua estaba seca. Mi garganta pedía con desesperación un vaso de agua, pero, no podía pedirla ya que estaba meditando. Mis manos pegadas entre ellas y mi espalda recta fueron castigadas por este ardiente sol. De repente una sombra oscureció mi cuerpo y una luz salió.

-Mahoma. –Dijo esa voz amablemente.- Tengo un mensaje para ti.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo el muchacho.

-Soy el arcángel Gabriel y tengo un mensaje para ti.

El muchacho de tan sólo veinticinco años escucho atentamente las palabras que tenían para él. Su sed desapareció o más bien debería decir, su cuerpo no sentía nada. La mano de aquel ser celestial se posó es su hombro y la luz que había desaparecido de su cuerpo, volvió y sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo aquel árido desierto.

Nos encontramos en el año 595 en la península arábiga. La Meca es ahora el escenario de esta historia y el lugar de nacimiento del ahora joven Mahoma.

Sus piernas desesperadas intentaron no desgarrarse de camino a casa. Su esposa, una viuda para la que él trabaja le esperaba algo impaciente en casa.

-¡Jadiya!- gritaba el joven a todo pulmón.- ¡Jadiya me pasó algo muy importante!

La mujer mayor, respondió al llamado de su nombre y se levantó siendo recibida por los gritos de su marido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

-Me han dado un mensaje.

-¿Eh? A todos nos han dado mensajes alguna vez.

-¡NO! No ese tipo de mensajes, uno celestial.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me han dicho que debo decirle al mundo que su fin esta cerca y que sólo hay que creer en Ala.

Su esposa incrédula miraba con cierto recelo a su marido que decía haber hablado con un arcángel. Ella ya no estaba para estos juegos, pero aún así quería creer en su marido.

EL mundo no había tratado muy bien a la península arábiga, esta península estaba gobernada por tribus unos llamados** beduinos, **que era delincuentes y nómadas y los otros se la pasaban en oasis y en lugares cercanos a las montañas. En el siglo VI se vieron víctimas de las peleas del imperio Persa y Bizantino.

La voz que quiso aumentar Mahoma tenía que ser destruida, eso pensaron muchos de los dirigentes de esas tribus cuando recibieron el mensaje. Mahoma tuvo que huir hacía Medina y ahí comenzó su "reinado".

Toda la península arábiga se vio unida por esta nueva forma de vida llamada islamismo y Mahoma como su centro comenzó a gobernar todo aquello.

El imperio musulmán era un pequeño niño, decidido, fuerte y terco que después de que su padre muriera en el 632, su pequeña manita se dejo guiar por su abuelo Abú Bakr, que era el papá de su mamá.

Las revueltas al llegar Abú Bakr al poder fueron bastante movidas. Apesar de que había sido voluntad de Mahoma el que Abú fuera el sucesor, no todas las personas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Abú Bakr no se rendiría y continuo sofocando revueltas que comenzaron a presentarse una por el islam y otras por los impuestos que había resultado del imperio Musulmán.

Ahora era un momento de plena actividad. Estaba siempre tomando la mano de su abuelo y ahora se irían a un nuevo lugar.

-Abuelo ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a ir a conquistar algunas tierras en las que necesitaras luchar.

Eso no le gustaba como sonaba, porque apesar de todo seguía siendo un niño. Llegando a la parte oriental de la peninsula Arábiga una lucha feroz se llevo a cabo para poder conquistar toda aquella parte. lo que hoy se conoce como Omán, emiratos arabes y la mitad de arabía saudita, fueron conquistadas en la campaña acérrima. El niño poco a poco vio como todo empezaba a cambiar, pero, un acontesimiento no fue lo suficientemente bueno.

-¡ABUELO!

Apesar de siempre estar con él, verlo en aquel estado era una sorpresa para él. Año 634 y Abú Bakr estaba a punto de morir. El pequeño imperio se siente desfallecer ya que no se imagina sin una vida sin su abuelo, pero la vida es así.

Al morir su abuelo, una revuelta comienza ya que se quiere definir quien sera el siguiente sucesor y tiene qeu vivir como se matan los unos a los otros para ver quien sera el siguiente gobernante.

De una lucha que había en la ciudad este sale a relajarse un poco y llega a los campos fuera de la ciudad. Pudiendo cerrar sus ojos y concentrar sus oidos podía escuchar el sonido del viento y de la arena siendo arrastrada por la briza.

-Hola pequeño imperio.- Dijo una voz grave que le saco de su ensueño y le hizo levantar.-

-T...Tú ¿Quién eres?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! bueno era de suponerse que no conocieras a alguien como yo, mucho gusto soy Omar.

Omar se fue sentando a su lado y comenzaron conversar. Este comenzó a contarle historias acerca de ese campo de cultivo y aquellas manos grandes y amables se posaron sobre sus hombros y sintiendose algo incomodo trodo de alejarse pero aquella fuerza le mantuvo cerca a aquel hombre. Su cuerpo traspasaba un calor y una agradable sensación que terminó por rendirse ante aquel trato amable.

Sin darse cuenta el sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte y con él tuvieron que despedirse. El imperio puso su mano en el corazón cuando al despedirse Omar le había dado un abrazo y su corazón había empezado a saltar como loco. En un momento llego a pesar que estaba volviendose loco y sentía su cara arder, en verdad que debía estar enfermo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el palacio comenzó a respirar profundo para así tratar a su extraño cuerpo que comenzaba a comportarse extraño.

No podía dormir a plenitud. Me revolvía entre mis cobijas y mi memoria me traicionaba mientras me hacia recordar a ese hombre. Me levante de mi cama y comencé a vagar por la habitación, tratando así de calmar mis insanos pensamientos. Mordía mis labios en un acto de inseguridad y decidí finalmente ir al baño. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un guardia quien me acorralo contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

-No te involucres con él.- Me dijo fríamente.-

Algo en mi corazón se estremeció, no entendía muy bien por qué.

-Él morirá pronto, es mejor que no lo hagas.

Mire intensamente su rostro y vi unos ojos de odio. No entendía, de quién hablaba, quizás era de Omar, pero ¿Él cómo sabía que nos habíamos conocido? Con mi corazón algo agitado, le empuje y salí corriendo. No quería escuchar que dijera eso. Llegando al jardín principal del palacio, vi que una de las habitaciones estaba con las luces prendidas y sigilosamente me escondí tras la puerta para escuchar que decían.

En la habitación estaban la familia de mi abuelo y tranquilizando mi respiración, me concentre en escuchar lo que decían.

-(…) entonces es así realmente.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya todos sabíamos cómo iban a ser las cosas.

-Pero, los shiitas, ya sabes que es lo que quieren.

-No interesa, tú ya sabes que va a ser Omar…

Al final de la frase, justo antes de que acabara, sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura que me alzaron y no me dejaron escuchar. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente como una estampida de la más furiosa.

-Bájame.

-No debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero el guardia rápidamente me llevo a mi habitación y me tumbo sobre mi cama. Con odio le miraba mientras él se sentó en mi cama y con sus fuertes brazos me obligo a acostarme.

-Oye guardia ¿Qué sabes tú de Omar? –Dije sin ningún rodeo, ya que en verdad me interesaba que iba a pasar.-

-Lo único que sé, es que no debería meterse con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un ser que va a hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decir más.

-¡DIME!, dime.-Decía con un tono desesperado.-

-No y duérmase rápido.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a dormir?

-No lo sé y la verdad no me importa.

Vi una expresión dolorosa en su rostro y me calle por un segundo, pero, todavía tenía que decir más cosas y al intentar abrir mi boca para decirlas, vi como su rostro se acerco hasta escasos centímetros de mío y susurro algo que no pude entender. En ese instante sentí mi cuerpo helado y se petrifico ante aquella extraña acción. Mis ojos siguieron al guardia mientras salía de la habitación y después de que él saliera mis ojos se quedaron mirando al techo. Mi mente confusa quería intentar entender que pasaba, pero al parecer, el dolor sería el que me enseñaría.

La mañana me sorprendió mientras me di cuenta que no había podido dormir. Me recosté sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras veía la puerta por donde había salido el guardia y me pregunte si todavía estaría vigilándola.

Salí perezosamente de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla no encontré al guardia. Un suspiro salió de mi garganta y caminando decididamente me dirigí hacía la sala principal en donde sabía que estarían la familia y los otros.

Mis pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo y al estar frente a la sala, respire profundamente y abrí la puerta.

-Oiga...

Al querer terminar la frase me encontré que la famila estaba sentada comiendo con aquel hombre y mi corazón se paralizo cuando vi la escena.

Camine lentamente y me senté en mi puesto en la mesa y vi como todos sin siquiera inmutarse siguieron comiendo, él único que pareció haberme notado había sido aquel hombre.

Algo nervioso aún no entendía por qué, intente entablar conversación, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Pequeño imperio, buenos días.-Escuche que dijo aquella voz amable.-

MI corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y de repente las ganas de comer se me habían quitado y sentía mi cara arder. Tratando de no mostrar mi vergüenza mire hacia otro lado y al parecer fue el lado equivocado. Los ojos del guardia se posaron con odio sobre mi cuerpo e inmediatamente voltee mi rostro hacía Omar y respondí tímidamente.

-Bu…Buenos días.

-Veo que eres madrugador.

-N…No pa… para nada, es sólo que no pude dormir.

-¿Verdad? Eso está mal, deberías ir a descansar, es importante para que crezcas bien.

-¡No! Estoy bien.

Sin entender muy bien, no quería separarme de él ahora que lo había vuelto a ver.

Un familiar mio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Bien, Omar. Sabes que esto no será fácil.

-Sí y entiendo perfectamente lo que sucederá, pero, en verdad vamos a continuar con esto.

-Está bien, como prefieras, lo haremos oficial inmediatamente así que prepárate.

Mis oídos parecían escuchar las palabras inaudibles, sentí un terrible terror y mire directamente hacía los ojos de Omar.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-De algo muy sencillo.

-¿De qué?

-De que soy el nuevo califa.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ahora soy el califa Omar.

Nunca espere que algo así sucediera, pero, eso estaba pasando. Mi mano se aferro fuertemente a la suya y vi como se delineaba una confianzuda sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando algunos ajustes que estaban arreglando con Pakistán e Irak terminaron, me había dado cuenta de que al fin estábamos solos. Él, al salir de la habitación se disponía a irse, pero agarre fuertemente su mano y no lo deje ir.

-Te… te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo. -Dije osadamente, quizás esperando una negativa. –

-Por mí, encantado.

Algo dentro de mí salto de alegría y le empecé a guiar instintivamente hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Dijo algo confundido Omar.-

Él no entendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

-Yo… Yo no lo sé.

Sonriendo quizás algo más que amable me fue guiando hacia mi cama.

-No me molesta en absoluto, estar en tu cuarto.

-A mí tampoco me molesta.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo preocupado porque no pudiste dormir ¿Qué fue lo que te mantuvo despierto?

Quería decirle pero de igual forma no tenía muy claro por qué no había podido y sin mucha prevención termine diciendo que había pasado.

-Yo… Yo no pude dormir porque estaba pensando en ti.

-…

Aquel silencio en el que se mantuvo me asusto un poco, no quería que de odiara. Tratando de remediar mi error iba a pedir disculpas pero mi boca fue callada con los labios de él. Me quede petrificado mirando como nuestros ojos estaban tan cerca y nuestras bocas se había tocado. Amablemente me tumbo sobre la cama y sentía cómo sus labios comenzaban a moverse. Mi cerebro aún no comprendía que había pasado. Un sobrecogedor calor inundo mi cuerpo y mis pequeños labios comenzaron a seguir el ritmo que me estaba poniendo. Sentía algo húmedo y quizás frío posarse sobre mi lengua y note que era la lengua de él. Me sorprendí un poco pero me di cuenta que no me desagradaba, de hecho me estaba gustando. Pose mi manos sobre su cuello y entre suspiros que se producían por esa intensa acción podía sentir que esos labios estaban produciendo escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Sus labios carnudos sobre los míos. Su lengua delineaba las figuras de mi lengua y mis labios. Sentía esa húmeda y agradable sensación acariciarme con total pasión algo que quizás nunca en la vida volvería a experimentar. Sus grandes y calurosas manos pasaban por mi pecho y mi cuerpo sintió desfallecer cuando pasaron por mis pezones. Un gemido se ahogo en nuestro beso mientras seguíamos intensamente con aquella acción de tanteo.

De repente sentí un frío en mis labios y era porque sus labios se habían separado de los míos. MI respiración entrecortada y mis sonrojadas mejillas al parecer le gustaba esa imagen y se fue a mi oído y ronroneo suavemente que quizás debería dormir.

En verdad estaba agotado y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, pero quería resistirme al sueño, porque no lo quería dejar ir.

Una obscuridad me envolvió y algo dentro de mi cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente, como si se fuera a fundir. Mi lengua se sentía seca y mi garganta sentía desgarrarse, pero se sentía bien a pesar de toda la incomodidad. Mis manos delineaban una gran espalda y mi voz hacía sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado. Sentía un olor a tierra árida, pero traía un dulzor que me estaba quemando la piel. Mi mano se agarro fuertemente a las ropas de no sé quién y en un intento por evitar que se fuera jale fuertemente.

Un estruendo me hizo despertar y jure que había sido que había jalado a Omar, pero cuando mis ojos enfocaron bien, tenía agarrado la túnica del guardia que por la fuerza con la que había jalado, estaba sobre mí.

Su cara estaba justo sobre la mía y sus ojos verdes estaban escasos centímetros de mis ojos, nuestras narices se tocaban mientras nuestros labios se rosaban cada vez que respirábamos. Por la impresión nos mantuvimos unos segundos así después siendo consciente de la situación, le empujé y con algo de incomodidad en el ambiente pregunte sobre donde estaba Omar. Vi como su expresión se descompuso y algo confundido no quise preguntar más.

Después de aquel extraño momento, llego una criada a llevarme a la reunión para formalizar la subida de Omar al poder y rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado alrededor del guardia y yo. La jornada transcurrió normalmente.

Tras la reunión para el nombramiento, vi al guardia algo raro. Quería seguirlo pero algo me detuvo mientras algunos problemas se gestaban. No todos estaban contentos con que Omar subiera al poder, definitivamente los chiitas no se quedarían así y eso a la hora de la verdad me preocupaba.

Después de algunos instantes al fin me pude reunir con Omar y nos quedamos sentados en el jardín del patio principal, degustando la luna y la fría briza que nos golpeaba.

-Ha sido un día duro ¿Verdad?

-Ni que lo digas.

Un silencio necesario se poso sobre nuestras gargantas y luego nos miramos fijamente durante algún rato. Aquella figura, no sé por qué de sólo verla me producía bienestar.

-Omar, gracias.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por hacer más llevadera la carga, desde que se murió mi abuelo, todo esto había sido un caos.

-El caos siempre es necesario, pero, no te preocupes, haremos un grandioso trabajo.

-En verdad gracias.

Apretó mi mano fuertemente y al sentir su calor, me sentí definitivamente muy bien. Sonreí tontamente y ahí fue cuando comenzó una época, a pesar de problemática muy prospera para todo el imperio.

**BUENO….! Les pido disculpa por el error**

**_ _||| prometo solemnemente no volverlo a hacer... y ya subo el segundo capitulo **

**LO SIENTO MUCHISISMO! **

**u_u|||**


End file.
